Datei:HOP - OSTERHASE ODER SUPERSTAR? Trailer 2 HD
Beschreibung http://youtube.com/vipmagazin | "Hop - Osterhase oder Superstar?" (Trailer deutsch german) | Kinostart: 31.03.2011 --- Bitte ABONNIEREN/LIKEN nicht vergessen: • http://www.youtube.com/vipmagazin • http://www.youtube.com/kinofilme • http://www.youtube.com/gamesmag • http://www.youtube.com/WissensMagazin • http://www.facebook.com/vipmagazin1 DANKE! :) --- ➤ Kinoprogramm - aktuelle Kinostarts: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL1E36AB7080054692 ➤ Top-10-Kino-Charts: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLABA5DBBEC7803A56 ➤ Die neuesten Kinotrailer: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL33EA698DF5D430C7 ➤ Die neusten Gamestrailer: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLD341D058DE477717 --- Offizieller deutscher Kino-Trailer zu dem Film "Hop - Osterhase oder Superstar?". Originaltitel: I Hop Filmkomödie, USA 2011 Filmverleih: Universal Pictures Kinostart (DE): 31.03.2011 Schauspieler/Darsteller: Kaley Cuoco, James Marsden, Hugh Laurie, Elizabeth Perkins, Gary Cole, Chelsea Handler u.a. Regisseur: Tim Hill --- Candy, Chicks & Rock’n’Roll ... Junghase E.B. hat es nicht gerade leicht als Teenager. Sein Vater ist der Osterhase persönlich und leitet die geheime Schokoladenfabrik, in der Schoko-Glöckchen, Osterhasen, Eier und all die anderen wundervollen Süßigkeiten für das alljährliche Osterfest produziert werden. Und E.B. soll in Kürze das Familienunternehmen weiterführen. Dieser aber hat einen anderen Traum, er will Schlagzeuger in einer Rock & Roll-Band werden und so läuft er am Abend vor seiner "Krönungszeremonie" einfach davon. Um seinen Traum wahr werden zu lassen, gibt es natürlich nur einen Ort auf der Welt: Hollywood. Dort angekommen, trifft E.B. auf den Träumer Fred, der mit Ende zwanzig immer noch bei seinen Eltern wohnt und versucht, sein Leben in den Griff zu bekommen. Auch bei seiner Job-Suche kommt für Fred nicht viel mehr heraus als ein Housesitter-Einsatz in einem luxuriösen Anwesen. Die einzig entscheidende Aufgabe dabei - alles in ordentlichem Zustand zu belassen - wird allerdings zu einer gewaltigen Herausforderung, denn Fred bleibt nichts anderes übrig als E.B. in diesem Anwesen unterzubringen. Und E.B. ist alles andere als ein einfacher Gast ... Derweil geht auch in E.B. 's Heimat alles drunter und drüber. E.B. 's Vater, der Osterhase, hat seine Elite-Einheit "Pink Berets" auf die Suche nach seinem Sohn geschickt. Außerdem muss er sich mit dem Emporkömmling Carlos herumschlagen, der in Abwesenheit von E.B. seine Chance als Osterhasen-Nachfolger gekommen sieht. Bis zum guten Ende steht allen also ein turbulenter Weg bevor. Werden Fred und E.B. endlich erwachsen oder können sie ihren Traum leben? Und werden E.B. und die "Pink Berets" rechtzeitig nach Hause zurückkehren, um die Süßigkeitenfabrik und das Osterfest vor Carlos' finsteren Plänen zu retten? Pralle Kinokomik um einen rockigen Osterhasen und einen überzeugten Faulenzer, die sich gegenseitig beim Erwachsen werden helfen. In einem perfekten Mix aus CGI und Realfilm macht "Hop". einen Heidenspaß aus einer ganz speziellen Ostervorbereitung! Die neue Komödie von Chipmunks-Regisseur Tim Hill: James Marsden neben Osterhase Russell Brand. James Marsden übernimmt die Hauptrolle in der neuen Komödie von Tim Hill ("Alvin und die Chipmunks", "Garfield 2"). Marsden spielt den Taugenichts Fred, der aus Versehen den Osterhasen (gesprochen von Russell Brand) verletzt und sich daraufhin um ihn kümmern muss. Während Fred sich mit dem schlimmsten Hausgast der Welt herumschlägt, lernen beide, was es bedeutet, endlich erwachsen zu werden. Produziert wird der Film von Chris Meledandri’s Illumination Entertainment ("Ich - Einfach unverbesserlich"). --- Alle Angaben ohne Gewähr. Uploaded with permission of / Property of: TM & © 2011 Universal Pictures. All Rights Reserved. Promotional use only. . Kategorie:Videos